That Boy is a Monster
by pitou77
Summary: She met him at the club, then took him home. What happens next morning? Rated for sexual references! Enjoy! P.s. I was having trouble uploading this before, but it's all fixed now! Please let me know about any corrections! And please RnR!


**That Boy is a Monster!**

Hello again! This fic is inspired by the song "Monster" by Lady Gaga.

I don't own Hunter x Hunter or the song Monster by Lady Gaga.

Please enjoy!

_Look at him look at me_

That boy is bad and honestly

_he's a wolf in disguise_

_but i can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

I was with my friend dancing in a club when I saw him. He was sitting in the corner watching me. The only light in the club came from the disco ball above, so I couldn't see his features. Except for his shiny orange eyes. The lights caught them every now and again. The look in his eyes scared me as well as seduced me. I began dancing more provocatively, earning a look of amusement from him, and other friendly and unfriendly looks from guys and girls .But I didn't care; I only knew that I was pleasing him, and that's all that mattered to me.

Suddenly, a beam of light hit his face for a moment, and I saw his features clearly. I first saw the wavy blonde hair that framed his face, then the cat-like smirk that seemed to reflect the look in his eyes. I stopped dancing as he got up from his seat, and began to approach.

When he stepped into the lights, I couldn't look away. I saw his cat ears and tail right away, then his navy-blue sweater and orange shorts with matching socks. It kind of looked like a french school uniform. "Hey! Kisa! Hello?"

Rumiko, my friend, had been trying to get my attention for the past minute. Without turning my head, I asked, "Rumi, have you seen that boy around before?" I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, and saw that she was watching him closely. She said something, but I didn't hear her; the cat-boy was pulling me away from Rumi.

_He licked his lips_ said to me

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said boy now get your paws right off of me_

I shivered as he looked at me hungrily, licking his lips, purring, "You look really good, nyah. May I taste you? " I could only blush as he Iinched his face closer to mine. I gasped as his lips grazed mine gently, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I tried pushing his hands away, but he tightened his hold with one arm as his other went to my head, pulling me in for another kiss.I opened my mouth to protest, and he immediately deepened the kiss.

I moaned quietly as his tongue explored my mouth, and his hands got tangled in my short, straight hair. My hands too, got entangled in his hair and one of my hands reached up to find an ear and rub it. When I did rub his fuzzy ear gently, he growled in appreciation. We finally broke apart for air, and we were panting. He managed to say, "Wow! You tasted really good, nyah!" I glared daggers at him and replied, "My name is not 'nyah'! It's Kisa!"

"Hm. Meowkay. Anyway, may i have seconds, Kisa nyah?"

I blushed in anger, and yelled, "What the hell's 'Kisa nyah'?!"Before I could say anything else, he claimed my lips once again, and he started to dance, brushing hips against mine.

It wasn't long before I completely forgot everything.

...

1 hour later...

On the subway train, Neferpitou couldn't keep his hands or his lips off of me. He had already peeled my jacket off somewhere outside, and he was now working on raising my shirt above my chest, even though my stomach was already bare. Since I wouldn't give in, he busied himself with finding the sensitive parts of my tummy with his lips and hands. I giggled as his tongue darted in and out of my naval. "Pitou!" I gasped, wanting his lips on mine again. He understood my unvoiced desire, and complied. I was very happy that we were the only ones in the cart as we french-kissed.

When the train stopped, I glanced out the window. There, my apartment complex stood. I groaned, "Pitou, it's our stop." I took his hand, and led him off the train, across the street, and into my apartment (which was conveniently the first one on the ground floor). The moment my door closed, he pounced on me. Literally. We rolled on the floor, kissing as if we were starved. After what seemed like hours, he pulled me up with him, and I pulled him into my bedroom snd onto my bed.

...

_He ate my heart he ate my heart_

_Instead he's a monster in my bed_

...

Morning...

I woke up to the sound of tweeting birds right outside of my window. As I shifted my legs, I fekt something warm abd fuzzy wrap itself tighter around them. I figured it was my cat, she always managed to get under the covers. I turned on my side, recalling the lovely dream I had the night before. I had dreamt of bringing a cat-boy home with me. Why was I dreaming about cat-boys?

I snuggled deeply under the covers, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and somethig soft tapping my nose. I opened my eyes, and sitting on the floor was my cat, Snuggles. My eyes went wide when I realised something else was down by my feet, and even wider when someone from behind me said, "Mornin', babe. Why don't you stay up and play with me?" I screamed, and fell off the bed on my back. Snuggles ran as I sat up and looked up into a familiar face...

"Neferpitou! What are you doing here?!" I yelled. He tilted his head to the side, looking down on me questioningly from the bed. He chuckled as he got on his knees, answering, "What do you mean? You invited me here last night, remember? " I was still cofused when I noticed he didn't have a shirt on, only boxers. I quickly looked down; and I sighed in relief. I had on a loose-fitting T-shirt and my panties.

"So, are you going to come up and play? Or do I have to come down and get you, Kisa nyah?" He asked seductively. I glared at him, and pounced, pinning him beneath me. He chuckled, saying, "If you want to be on top, I'll let you. This time."

I blushed, and he quickly switched us around. "Of coarse, I don't think you could handle it." Pitou added cockily. I retorted, "You know, babe, I thought you were a dream only minutes ago." He growled playfully, "Are you saying I'm not as good as a dream?"

I replied innocently, "Maybe."

"Shall I prove myself? " He whispered. "Bring it" was all I could say before he kissed me.

* * *

The End!


End file.
